Finding their Way Home (A Dance Moms Fanfic)
by JamieL90
Summary: One night Maddie Ziegler and Chloe Lukasiak were taken from there rooms to a far off place. The Kidnappers demand money or they will never let them go. But, one night one of the kidnappers feel bad and lets them go. Now lost in the woods the must fine their way home and to make matters worst the other kidnappers are right on their tail. Maddie and Chloe must now rely on each other
1. Chapter 1-Taken From Home

Chapter 1-Taken From Home

It was a warm summer night, not a cloud in the sky. The moon light lit the night, a man was sneaking out of a house carrying something. When he got to his van he throw it in the back. He look at the young girl who's hand were tied behind her back and her feet tied in front of her, and wearing a blindfold and gag.

The man lifted her blindfold up and looked into hers eyes and said "Not a sound or Ill kill ya."

This young girl was famous, she was Dances mom reality TV star, named Maddie Ziegler the Abby Lee Miller Dances company most prize dancer. The little girl had tears in her eyes, she want to call her to mother but was to scared. He put the blind fold back on and went to the front and started driving. Maddie over heard the man talk to another guy.

"Not that I care but why are we kidnapping both girls, isn't one enough? It risky trying to pull off too kidnapping in one night, and besides if were going to do two why didn't we take her little sister?"

"Because two different families, mean two big ransoms, trust me this will work."

Maddie was wondering who else they were going to kidnapped, she felt bad for them, but she was glad that they didn't take Mackenzie. "Poor Mackenzie, she is going to be really be scared in the morning when she gets up and runs to my room, trying to wake me up and see that I am not there."

Then van suddenly stop, Maddie heard the man say to the other man. "Wait here, Ill be right back, if you see a cop coming I want you to gun it out of here and meet me back at the safe house and don't worry about me Ill be find on my own back."

He left the van it felt like hours but eventually I heard him open the doors and plop something next me, an hearded him say the something that he said to me. "Not a sound or Ill kill ya."

The van started again and drove way into the night. Leaving no trace of what happen, the only thing for sure is that two family will be destroy when they wake up the next seem like forever but the van finally stop, I felt sick to my stomach I was crying the entire time. The door open and someone pick me up and carried me in, I heard another door open and then I was plopped down again, then my blindfold was remove and what I saw in front me shocked me. It was a tied up Chloe Lukasiak still blindfold. So she was the other girl that they kidnapped. Then man started to untied me and he then told me stay there and not move, then went over to Chloe and undid her blindfold Chloe look over and saw me and she was just as shocked to see me. He untied her and told her to not move too.

He then step out and closed what was a cage door the had thick metal bars. He then stood next to other two men who were standing there too. He remove he ski cap. He had long greesy brown hair and tall and skinny, the other man was a fat man and bald with a huge brown beard. The other one was skinny and short and had long blond hair.

The man with brown hair spoke. "Lets go over some rules sweethearts. Actually there one rule so this should be easy to remember. "Don't make a sound or I slit you pretties little throats is that clear."

Me and Chloe look at each other with tears in our eyes. Then we jump when he yelled "Is that clear!"

We both nodded our heads in agreement. "Good, now guys lets get some sleep and get ready to make that phone call an see how much money there family are willing to spend to get them back." The three men left the room Me and Chloe ran and to each other and hugged and cried in each other arms.

"Oh Maddie what are we going to do, I am ao scared." cried Chloe

"I know me too, I want go home and I want my mommy." I cried

Chloe looked around the room, There was no way to get out, they couldn't fit through the bars and there were no windows in the room. It was hopeless, they just had to prayed that their family would pay the ransom quickly or if someone would fine them.

Maddie and Chloe held onto each other tightly they eventually fell asleep in each others arms. As Maddie drift to sleep she taught to herself, well If there one good thing at least I have Chloe here with me, maybe with her we can get through this together, I hope we can get through this."

Both girls laided on the floor and past out. The cage door open and the blond hair man came in put a blanket over them and put food on the floor next to them. "I am sorry about this, but I am a poor man who needs money, don't worry you two, you'll both be back in your beds soon and this will all be over." He then shut the door behind him and sighed an walked out.


	2. Chapter 2-The Call

Chapter 2 -The Call

Chloe woke up, she looked around and then remember where she was and sighed, the floor was cold so she cuddled closer to Maddie then she notice that there was a blanket on top of them. "Where this blanket come from?" she thought to herself, She got up and saw the plate of food on the floor it was four pieces of bread and a two bottles of water.

She then shook Maddie to wake her up. "Maddie?" she whispered

"Hmm, whats wrong Chloe?" Maddie asked

"Look" She point to the plate and water bottles.

Maddie then noticed the blanket "Hey where did this come from?"

"I don't know?, It was hear when I woke up." said Chloe

"You hungry?" She asked

"No not really, You can have it." said Maddie

"Here you should eat." said Chloe handing her the piece of bread.

"Yeah I guess you right, thanks." said Maddie as she began to nibble on the bread

"I wonder what time it is?" She asked

"Not sure, but I am sure by now are parents must know were missing." said Chloe

"Why us Chloe, what did we do to deserve this?" Asked Maddie

"I don't know? I think all they want is money, hopefully are parents will give it to them quickly."

"How do you know they'll lets go after they get the money?"

"I don't know, all we can do is hope." said Chloe

Meanwhile at the Lukasiak's house the parents of the missing girls were talking to the police, about what happen last night hoping to fine answers on who took them and why? They were all there even Melissa ex Kurt.

"So these are the most recent photos you have of them?" said the Detective who looking at a photo of Chloe and Maddie

"Yes." said Christi

Melissa just nods her head in agreement while she was holding Greg hand tightly.

The Detective then start looking at both ransom notes. "So yours told you to come here?" He said looking at Melissa

"Yes it told me to go to to the Lukasiak's house and wait for a phone call around noon, and..." Melissa couldn't say the rest.

"Now did any of you see anything unusual yesterday?" he asked

"No nothing, I can't think of." said Christi

"No I was at work all day." said Marc was holding Clara

"No neither did I" said Melissa

"No cant say that I have." said Greg

"Sorry I don't live around." said Kurt who was holding Mackenzie

"Did your kids saying anything to you, maybe about a stranger approaching them, like someone or something that made them feel uncomfortable?"

All the adults shook their heads saying no, but then the Detective saw Mackenzie raising her hand slowly. He got up and went over to her."Hi whats you name little girl?"

"Mackenzie" she said quietly. She know everyone was looking at her.

"Hi Mackenzie, you don't need to be afraid, you can tell me anything. OK?"

Mackenzie nodded her head.

"Did you see anything that was weird or made you feel uncomfortable?"

"Well I think it was two days ago me and Maddie were outside playing in the front yard, then a van drove by and it stop, a man point at our house and the drove away. I felt scared, but Maddie told me not the worry about it and that I was being silly, so i didn't think about after that."

"Do you remember what color was it?"

"It was black."

"Do you remember who was driving it or what he look like?"

"No I couldn't see him that well."

"Do you remember anything else about the van, if had like a broke window or did it saying anything on the side of the van?"

"I cant remember, I am sorry!" she yelled and started crying and bury her face in her father chest.

Kurt started to rub her back and kissing her head and Melissa rush over and hug her. The detective got up and said "its OK don't cry, its not your fault you did the best you can and you help us out a little."

"Anyway its getting close to the time the kidnapper said they call, so let go over how your gonna answer it, so we can track it, first I think one of the women should answer."

"What no way, I am not letting my wife get intimidated by those ass wholes who took my daughter." said Marc

"Sir, its better that way, women sound less threaten and plus they more incline to feel sorry for a mother crying on a phone who wants her child back, we can probably get them to lets us talk to Chloe and Maddie."

"I ll do it." said Christi

"Honey, No I ..."

"Marc our daughter is in trouble!, I want her home safety were doing what the police think is best, is that clear!" shouted Christi

Marc shutter at Christi, he know better not to argue with his wife when she was angry."

Christi turn to the Detective and said "I am doing it."

"OK, good." The Detective then was thinking "Maybe I should of had the husband do it, she is definitely more intimating, geez would want be on her bad side."

"OK next things is will point to you when were ready for you the pick up the phone so we can try to tract it, don't pick up the phone until I point you got it." Christi nodded

"Good so lets get ready, Mrs Lukasiak please go to the phone, and Mrs Gisoni your may also stand next to her.."

Christi and Melissa both went over to the phone and waited anxiety for the phone call. Then everyone jump when the phone rang, Christi went to answer it quickly, but the police Detective told her to wait while he quickly set up the gear and then signal her to pick up the phone. She pick up and said "Who is this?"

The voice said "Don't worry about who this is, the only thing you need to know is that we have your daughter and the other women daughter too.

"Please don't hurt them will give you what ever you, just don't hurt them."

"Good, their not hurt and they will remain unharmed and will be return too if you pay what we demand."

"What do you want, just please give us our little girls back."

"We want 4 million dollars for the girls, we wanted it in three days, then you received instruction on where to meet and both you and the other mom are to come alone no one else, if I see one cop or anyone else Ill will blow their heads off."

Christi started to shaking and started to cry, but continue to talk. OK Ill give you the money what ever you want just don't hurt them."

"Good." said the voice

"You'll both get a text message were to meet us, got it."

"Yes, but can we please speak to them, please."

There was along pause. Then Christi and Melissa heard Chloe voice. "Mom please hurry..., Then heard Maddie voice say "Mom, please help..."

"There you see their both fine, and the will remain that way, but you better come up with the money or you never see them again."

"Wait let me talk to her again" it was to late he hung up.

Christie drop the phone and start crying with Melissa also crying on her shoulder both women fell to the floor. Marc and Greg both rush of to helped their wives up.

"Did you get?" said the Detective

"No sir not exactly, it was showing that the phone call was coming from 10 different pay phones all over PA."

"What, How?"

"He must of known we try to tract it, so he must have a device that scrambled the signal,"

"Shit we're dealing with someone who is a computer wiz, alright radio it in and I want all 10 payphones check."

"Yes, sir." The police officer's went to his car.

"I am sorry, but I have fail to traced the call, but I am going get everyone of my computers techs on it and we will fine them somehow."

"Please just find our daughters and bring them home." said Marc

"I wont rest until I do, here my card." contact me intimately if you hear anything."

"Thank you, sir." said Marc shaking the Detective hand.

Then the Detective shook the other parents hands and then bend down to Mackenzie and Clara and said "Don't worry ill find you sisters." He then walked out.

Melissa was hugging Greg "My poor baby girl, I hope she alright and I hope Chloe OK too."

"Don't worry I sure they'll both be fine. Chloe and Maddie are both strong kids." said Marc picking up Clara.

"Hold on kids help is coming." thought Marc to himself


	3. Chapter 3-Your Letting us go?

Chapter 3

Brooke was sitting at the kitchen table watching her mother cook. Kelly was preparing food to bring to Christi's house. Kelly had told her kids yesterday mourning what had happen to Maddie and Chloe, both took it pretty hard, especially Paige. After she find out, she couldn't believe it at first, but her mom told it was true. Paige start shouting at her and ran to her room crying and locked herself in and hasn't come out since.

Brooke was sitting in silence wondering if she would ever see Maddie or Chloe again. "Brooke, Honey?"

"Yes, Mom"

"Can you tell your sister to come down were gonna go to Christi's in a minute."

"Ill try, she wouldn't talk to me at all., she wouldn't even let me in."

"Yeah, she wouldn't talk to me or your father yesterday either, she been taking this pretty hard."

"I heard her crying all night, I think that's how she fell asleep." said Brooke

"Maybe I should go, talk to her." Kelly got up and went upstairs to Paige's room. She to a deep breath and knocked on the door. 'Paige, honey can I come in?"

"No!" Paige shouted

"Please Paige, I just want talk to you, please."

"Fine!" Paige got up and let her mother in Paige went back and sat on her bed, and Kelly sat down beside her.

Kelly saw that she been crying."Paige are you alright?"

"I am fine." she lied

"Paige listen, I know your upset about Maddie and Chloe, but you got come out of your room, were gonna go to Christi's now and show our support to our friends, so please lets go."

"I don't want go, I can't."

"Paige please, I know its tough but you have to be strong for them, and Chloe is one of you closet friends."

"NO SHE NOT!" Paige shouted, she turned away and started to cry.

Kelly was shocked that Paige said that, something else must of happen between them.

Kelly continue. "Paige is there something else you want to tell me?"

"No there nothing else."

"Please, honey." Kelly begged

Paige looked down at the floor. "The last time I talk to Chloe, I got into a fight with her. She was telling me how excited she was that her and Maddie were doing a photo shoot together for a dance magazine. I guess I got jealous, her and Maddie are doing everything together now its not fair, I should be doing it with her not Maddie, I am her best friend, so I told her that she was being a showing off and I don't care. She then told me that I was just being jealous, So I said I wasn't an all she does now is show off, well we said other mean things to each other, and I ended it by saying I hate her and never want to see her again ever, and then I left."

"Paige listen friends get into fights, but its not you fault on what happen."

"Oh its gets better mom, after that I called Maddie up and said to her that she can have Chloe all to herself and thanks for taking her from me that I hope I never see either of them ever again." Paige was crying hard now.

Kelly pull her over and hug her tight, Paige continue to talk, "That was 5 days ago I haven't talk to either of them since. Chloe try calling me a couple a times but I didn't pick up, I didn't mean it, I like Maddie, I didn't really want anything bad to happen to her and I love Chloe she my Twinnie. I just got so jealous, and now I may never see her or Maddie again to say my sorry."

Her mother began stroking her back. "Now sweetie listen its not your fault and you cant lose faith." We have to hope that they'll be OK, deep down Chloe knows that you love her and I am sure Maddie knows you didn't mean it."

"But I feel so helpless."

"I know, everyone feels that way, I known Chloe and Maddie since they were little girls, All we can do now is help their families in away that we can."

"Like what? I feel like I can't do anything."

"Well what do you think Chloe would want you to do?"

"Well, I guess she would want me to take care of Clara for her."

"There you go, when we go over there why don't you play with Clara and try to distract her from all this."

"OK, Ill try." said Paige wiping her tears off of her face.

"Good, why don't you get ready and will leave soon, OK."

"OK." said Paige drying her tears.

"I'll be downstairs with sister, come down when your ready."

"OK, Ill be down in a minute." Paige started to get ready, she then picked up a photo of her and Chloe making a funny faces in the photo. She started to cry, "Please be OK, Twinnie." she thought to herself

Meanwhile at Christi's house, Nia and Holly were walking up the driveway to the door, carrying a plate of sandwiches. Before Holly got to the door she stop and looked down at Nia and said. "Now, remember be nice say your sorry this happen and make sure your very nice to Mackenzie and Clara, and try not to mention what happen in front of them."

"OK mom, Ill make sure I am nice, I even have something for Mackenzie and Clara."

"Good, and also try to be strong for them."

"OK, mom Ill try."

"Holly smile at her and then looked at the door and took a deep breath. "Ready?" she asked Nia.

"Ready." she replied.

Holly then rang the door bell. With in a couple of minutes Christi open the door.

"Oh, Holly." Christi pulled her into hug.

"I know Christi, they'll be OK, how are you, any new information?"

"No, there still trying to trace the call, I am really worried we only have two days left to come up with the money."

"Try to have hope, I am sure the police will do everything they can the help fine them."

"I hope." she then turn Nia. "Hi, Nia."

"Hi, Miss _Lukasiak, I am sorry about Chloe and Maddie, I hope they will be alright._"

"Thanks sweetheart, I hope so too, anyway I think the kids are upstairs why don't you go say hi to them."

"OK, thank you." Nia went inside as she walked through she saw Jill talking to Melissa, she wave and said hi, Melissa and Jill both waved back. "I think their in Clara's room?" said Melissa

"Thanks." Nia smile and when upstairs, she walked to Clara's room she heard voices from inside, she knocked on the door and then heard a small faint come in. Nia open the door, she saw Mackenzie, Kendall, and Clara.

"Hi, Nia." Kendall said as she went over to hug her.

"Hi Kendall." she said hugging Kendall back.

"Hi, Mackenzie, Hi Clara."

The both wave to her and gave her a small smile.

"I have gifts for you guys." she said handing them both bags that each had a teddy bear in it for them.

"Thank you." said Clara as she pick up the teddy bear and hug it.

"Yeah thanks." said Mackenzie she then pick it up and then all of a sudden she drop it and ran out.

"Mackenzie come back." said Kendall who was about to chase after her, but was stop by Nia.

"Wait, Ill go after her." said Nia and she left to go after her.

Nia went down the hallway calling out Mackenzie name, then she heard crying in the bathroom, the door was open a little she open it and saw Mackenzie on the floor crying, Nia went in and hug her.

"Why wasn't it me?" said Mackenzie

"Why didn't they take me too?"

"I don't know, it just one of those things."

"I wish they would have taken me too, I am afraid that I would never see her again.

"Don't worry she has Chloe with her I am sure she be fine."

"I hope so, I miss her."

"I know." said Nia as she hug her tightly, Mackenzie cried in her arms.

Clara was sitting on the floor with Kendall hugging the teddy bear. She then asked Kendall. "When is Chloe coming home?"

"Soon." said Kendall. "I hope." she said silently to herself.

Meanwhile at the kidnappers hide way, the kidnappers were discussing on  
the plan to get the money.

"Alight so here the plan." said the brown hair man. He put the blue print on the table. This abandon warehouse is perfect. The building has a lot exits and there plenty of back road to take, will ask them to drop it in a dumpster in the back, then Bill (The fat man with the beard) will go get it and take it to the car were Ed (The guy with blonde hair) and I will be waiting, got it so far."

"Yeah I got." said Bill

"Yeah I got, but how we going to release the girls." said Ed

"Simple, after were gone we will tell them to get the girls which will be in another room in the warehouse and..." the boss smirked "and they'll already be dead."

"WHAT!" yelled Ed in shocked

"Were going to kill them, Not that care but why?" asked Bill

"Because the cops will be so preoccupied and shocked with them dead, that it would give us extra time to escape."

"Sam, That wasn't part of the plan." said Ed

"Do you have a problem with that Ed, do feel bad?" asked Sam

"Yeah I do their just little girls."

"I don't care, I just want money, isn't that what you want Ed?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Look you wont have to do it, Ill do it and you'll get you cut and you can go your separated way."

"But I..."

"Looked are you in or out and if you're out, we well will have a problem, you know to much and I ll have to kill you. So ill asked you again, in or out?"

Ed looked down at the floor. "I guess I am in."

"Good, now me and Bill are gonna go and get supplies will be back in a couple of hours you keep watch over are two little guest."

"OK, boss."

"No funny ideas or else." Sam and Bill then went outside and the started the car and left.

Ed sighed, he wanted money and he was will do anything for it, but killing a child was out of the question. He could never lived with himself, even with all the money in the world he know what he had to do. He got up and went to the cage. Maddie and Chloe were both sleeping, he then opening the cage and woke them up. The girls were startle. He put he finger on his lip and told them to be quite it and to follow him.

He went in to the next room with them, pick up two backpacks and gave one to Maddie and one to Chloe. The girls look at each other in confusion. He then starting giving the food and supplies and then gave them each a flashlight and then took them to the door and open it. It had been the first time in days since Maddie and Chloe had been outside. The look around saw nothing but trees.

"OK look take this trail over here it leads to the train tracks, make a left and then you can follow the tracks into town, it should take you about 3 days to reach if you walk enough"

"Your letting us go?" asked Chloe

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Maddie

"The reason why is cause my boss wants to kill."

Maddie and Chloe both became scared, they looked at each other, not sure what to think.

"Why does he want to kill us?" asked Chloe

"Its part of his plan to get his money, so you need to go, now, hurry."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Chloe

Ed sighed. "Look I am a poor man with no money, I just want some, I didn't mean to hurt you nor do I want to see died, so please leave get to that town quickly"

"What about you, wont you get in trouble?"

"Yea, but don't worry about me, I would take you if I could, but we only have one car here and my boss and the other guy took it and I have a limp so, I will slow you down and no doubt in my mind he be after you. He'll be back soon, So you need to get far as you can tonight."

Maddie and Chloe looked at each other. Maddie then look at Ed and said "What is your name?"

"My name is Ed"

"Thank you, Ed."

"Don't thank me, I am one of the reason your in this mess, now go hurry."

Maddie and Chloe started to go down the trail, they both turn around and looked at Ed one last time then continue on. He watch them disappear into the woods. He then said "What have I done, I am really sorry you two, please God watch over them and make sure they make home safely." He then walk in and pick up his gun and the went in to the back room. "May God forgive me."

Maddie and Chloe continue walking, it was really spooky in the wood so late at night, but both girls continue walking knowing it was there only way home and to make sure the bad guys didn't catch them.

Maddie then said "I hope we can make it, it seems so far away."

"I know, but we got to Maddie."

"I know, and I am glad that I have you with me." Maddie smiled at Chloe and she smiled back.

"Me too, now lets walk a little more and then will rest."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me, I am tired."

"I know, but have to try to go as far as we can, we have along way home." Chloe sighed. "A very long way."


	4. Chapter 4-Problems Ahead

Chapter 4

Maddie and Chloe continue to walk down the trail, which like seem forever, at last they found the train tracts.

"Finally, can we take a break for a little bit?" said Maddie

"Yeah sure, but just for a little bit, I want make sure we're as far ahead of those bad guys."

They both sat down, Chloe and Maddie snuggled up under a tree. Chloe open up her backpack and started going through it, and Maddie did the same.

"I have bread, candy bars, beans, a couple bottles of water and oh a sweatshirt." Chloe pull out a Grey sweatshirt. "Do you have one?"

"Yeah, its a little big, but better then nothing." said Maddie pulling out a Grey one too.

"I am glad he pack one, I don't think our Pajamas would of kept us warm."

"Yeah that's true, I can wait to get home and put on some new clothes on, Oh I wish he would let me take some clothes, he only let me take my sneakers when I was taken."

"Yeah me too, but I couldn't fine my sneakers, so I had to take my sandals." said Chloe.

"That's sucks, are you feet cold?"

"Nah, not really, I just hope I don't get blister on my feet."

"I wonder where we are?" asked Maddie

"I wonder if where still even in PA?"

"Yeah, I wonder what the town's name were going to is called?"

"Don't know, but once we get there, will call our parents."

"Yeah..." Maddie said softly

"What the matter?"

"Just a little scared, I never been in the woods by myself before."

"Yeah kinda spooky, I hope there no bears or wolves in these wood?"

"There no bears or wolves in PA." said Maddie

"How do you know and besides you don't even know where we are."

"Well anyway, I don't want think about what kinda animals we may run into."

"Sorry Maddie, I didn't mean to scary you."

"Its OK, Ill not that scared."

Chloe then smile and said. "Beside I take a bear any day over messing up in front of Ms Abby."

Maddie starting laughing. "Yeah, I sure she would scare the bear away if anything."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Yeah and she probably yell at bear saying, "you call that a roar" 10 push ups now!"

Chloe and Maddie were laughing hysterical now. "You know that's the first time we laugh in days." said Maddie

"Well we haven't had much the laugh about, Despite being lost in the woods, I am glad Ed lets a go."

"Yeah its better than being lock in a cage, I hope he OK."

"Yeah me too." said Chloe

"Anyway I wonder how are parents are doing" asked Maddie

I don't know, but I bet their worry sick, but I am sure their fine, anyway lets keep moving a little more, then will fine a place to sleep for a little bit."

"Cant I rest a little more, Chloe?"

"I know your tired and I am tired too, but remember the other 2 kidnappers will be back soon if not already and once they find out were gone they'll start to look for us. So we must stay ahead them."

Maddie sighed "Yeah, I suppose your right." Maddie got up and her and Chloe started down the tracts.

"Hmm I wonder how everyone is doing right now." Chloe thought to herself.

It was a sunny mourning, Christi's sitting at home, Marc had left for a walk and try to not think about the ordeal and Melissa and her family left to go home yesterday night, Christi and Marc offer them to stay, but Melissa said Mackenzie was getting home sick so they left. Christi then heard the door bell ring, she got up and answer it, there stood in the door way was Abby Lee Miller.

"What brings you here?" said Christi curious of the women intentions.

"I came here to show my support."

"Both of us or just Melissa, and if that the case Melissa went home yesterday."

"I came here to support both of yo,u why would you say something like that, I love Chloe just as much as Maddie."

"No you don't you always put her down, you don't give her the same amount time, your never happy when she wins or congratulate her when she succeeds."

"Christi that not true!"

"We it is, you give Maddie all the attention." Christi start crying. "I don't need this now my baby has been taken."

Abby sighed. "Your right Christi." Christi then look at Abby in shock.

"Look I taught Chloe and Maddie since there were 3 years old, so in way I've helped raise them." Abby then looked down at the ground as she continue. "I remember when you first brought Chloe to be me, She was a beautiful child and I watch her grow, Look I know I've been tougher on her more then Maddie, and haven't always been fair to her an I am not going to lied its is sometime because of you. But I'm also tough on her, because I think she can make it as a dancer, and has the potential to go far in this business."

"And that suppose to make everything that's happen between us OK."

"No, I am just trying to explain, but please I am more then willing to help you and Melissa out in anyway that I can, so please let me help."

Christi sighed "Oh Abby, you know why I think I fight with you so much, I think because in a way I am like you."

Abby smirked "you may be right, we both cant keep our big mouths shut."

Christi smile and was about to say something until she heard the phone ring. Christi ran to answer the phone. "hello"

"Yes Mrs Lukasiak?"

"Yes?"

"This is Detective Wilson, we want you and the other parents to come down the station immediately, we new information on the children."

"OK Ill be right there."

"Whats wrong?" asked Abby

"The Detective called, he said he has some new info on the girls."

"Do you want me to come with you, I can help watch Clara."

Christi sighed "OK and do you mine driving, I gonna call Marc and tell him to come home."

"Sure, no problem Ill start the car."

"Clara, can you please come down here, we need to leave now." "I hope their OK." Christi thought to herself.

Meanwhile, back to the girls. Chloe nibble on a Candy bar waiting for Maddie to wake up. It was a long cold night, Chloe barely got any sleep and she was pretty sure Maddie didn't either, but she seem to be in a deep sleep. Chloe sighed, went over to Maddie to wake her up. "Maddie, Maddie?"

"Hmm, whats wrong?"

"We need to start going."

"Can't I sleep just a little more?"

"I am sorry, I would like to sleep a little more too, but we need to keep moving, and also the more we walk the quicker it will take to get home."

"Yeah, I guess that true, can eat something first?"

"Sure, just don't eat to much, you need to ration your food."

"Yes mom." Maddie said sarcastically.

"No need to be mean, I was just trying help."

Maddie sighed. "Sorry, I am just so tired and I wish I was home already."

"Me too, don't worry will get there soon."

Maddie also nibble on the candy bar a little then got up. "Alright I ready to go."

"Alright lets go then."

Girls started to walk down the train tracts, it was a warm summer day so at least they were warm, both girls hope the weather would remain nice and wouldn't rain.

"I wonder how much further it is?" asked Maddie

"Not sure, he did say 3 days, but who know how far we walk the first night."

"We must of walk pretty far, it felt like hours."

"Yeah I know, though I must say other then the fact that there two crazy men trying to catch us, it quiet nice out here."

"Yeah I guess it is, its not so bad here during the day, its nice an quiet."

"Have you ever been camping before?" asked Chloe

"No, why have you?"

"Yeah a couple of times, My dad thinks it good to get out in nature once in awhile and way from modern living. So me, Clara try to go once year with him."

"What about your mom?"

"Nah, she doesn't like it too much, my dad tries to get her to go, but I don't think she like being in the wood too much and plus I think she like the alone time away from us."

Maddie sighed. "I never did stuff like that, its always dance, my parents never really took me a Mackenzie anywhere, my dad tries but my mom does want us getting hurt, and since they got divorce, its worst now then ever."

"What about your step dad?"

"I like him, but I think he just does what my mom wants."

"Sorry."

"Its alright."

"Do you ever get sick of dance?" asked Chloe

"No.., or course not, do you?" Maddie asked

"No..., me neither." said Chloe with a quick stutter.

Both girls could sense that they just lied to each other, but neither decide to press the issue, to continue to walk in silence for a bit. Until Maddie spoke again.

"Hey Chloe, I was wondering if they will do the show this year?"

"I'm not sure to be honest, but I wouldn't be surprise if the did a special on us."

"Yeah any chance for the network to make money, I wonder how Ms Abby feels about us being missing?"

"Not sure we are her 2 top dancers, but according to her, everyone replaceable."

"I don't think she would replace us over something like this though, well maybe you, but not me."

Chloe got a little mad a Maddie for that last comment. "Really, not you, do you remember a little girl name Sophia."

Maddie started to get mad at Chloe. "Oh come on, she wouldn't come back."

"How do you know, and beside there always some one better, you lost to some other kids before at other competitions."

"The judge at those competitions didn't know what they were talking about, they must of miss things."

"Oh so your saying when I've beaten you, including national, those judge didn't know what they were talking about, give me a break, Madison."

"On come on Chloe you rarely do and when you do, you barely beat me by much."

"You barely beat me too, it s normally by a 10th of a point."

"Well I am younger then you."

Chloe sighed "Look I don't want to fight with you now, I just want to get home quickly, and safely"

"OK fine, whatever you say Princess." Maddie said sarcastically

"Oh, shut up, MADISON." Chloe said with emphasis on the word Madison

Maddie stuck her tongue out at Chloe.

"Really Maddie, how childish."

"Hmph, and stop calling me Madison, I hate that name."

Chloe just sighed and continue walking, Both them mumble "Bitch" to each other.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" they said at the same time

Both look at each other with anger, about to hit one another "Oh forget, it" said Chloe

"Fine." said Maddie

They both continue to walk with out saying a word to each other. After a while Maddie spoke "Can we stop, we been walking for hours."

"Well lets get over the hill and then will take a break it almost night we should fine some where to camp."

"OK fine, whatever." said Maddie with attitude.

The girls finally got over the hill, they manage to fine a big tree that they were sorta able the hide under. Chloe began to make a fire, she had stone around a bunch of sticks and then she started to rub two stick together and then they had a fire. Maddie was actually impress that Chloe was able to do that.

"Who taught you that?" Maddie asked

"My dad did."

"Oh." Maddie start to get a little jealous

Chloe took a pocket knife that he also pack with them and she open the cans beans and put near the fire so they could sorta of cook.

Maddie was really impress and got even more jealous and then said. "I hate beans."

Chloe then sighed "well this all we have."

"Ill just eat my bread and candy bars."

"Maddie you can't just survive on that, you need to eat actually solid food."

"How do you know, your not a doctor."

"It doesn't take a doctor to know that."

"Well I don't care you not my mother."

Chloe took a deep breath "fine do what you want, I gonna have some and you can have the rest if you want."

Chloe hated bean too, but she was hungry and know she need to eat them to survive. Chloe ate in silence, she then ate about half the can and the left some for Maddie. "Here have some."

"I told you I don't want any."

"Well if you change your mine there here, I am going to sleep, try to get some sleep too, we need to get an early start in the mourning, so try to get some rest, OK?" Chloe laid down and shut here eye. "Good night." Maddie didn't response, Chloe drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself "this is going to be a long trip and we already at each other throats."

Maddie stomach start to growled, she know she had no choice to eat the beans, she sighed and pick up the can and ate. She force them down. "Ugh I hate beans." She thought to herself. She then look over at Chloe, sighed and whispered "goodnight."

They both slept close to the warmth of the fire, both girls know they couldn't fight with each other if they were gonna make home. But it was long way home and it would only get worst for them, and both them had a feeling it would.


End file.
